


Haise

by riin



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Haise's POV, Ui is just a side character really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riin/pseuds/riin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- "Instead of seeing this world as black and white, I do like to see this world as a grey.”<br/>Arima is tasked to name the amnesiac young man and he'd like to see how the young man see the world so he can come up with a fitting name.</p><p>Originally written for Arisasa week Day 1: First<br/>Chapter 2 is a short extra</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit explanation first, Grey World in Japanese is Haiiro no Sekai. Pick the first syllable from each word, and you got Haise. The “hai” in “haiiro” means ash, thus “Ash” and “World”. The first kanji actually used to write Haise’s name is usually used to write out coffee.

When I opened my eyes, this person is already there. White hair, spectacled, wearing a formal black suit, and above all stoic expression.

“I am Special Class Investigator Arima Kishou.”

He extends his hand towards me. A common gesture to introduce oneself, I remember.

I tried to reach his hand.

“I am…”

I don’t know. I don’t remember anything.

“I don’t know. I don’t know who I am…”

I lowered my hand. My hand which never reach to his.

“Then we should think it together.”

I look up to his face. Just in time to see that small smile adorned his face.

“Your name.”

Ever since then, he keep coming everyday. Once in a while he would bring me some delicious coffee or books to read when he’s not around. Sometimes there’s this other person too, with androgynous appearance, who would slam the door, apologize to me, and proceed to drag him away. Mumbling something like not doing his work or something.

He keep teach me a lot of things. Mostly about a creature named ghoul, which is what I partly am. Or so I was told. He also give me a smartphone with an internet access and told me to keep up with outside world, as I am still confined in this small hospital room.

After a few weeks, he stopped teaching me and instead asking for my opinion about a lot of things that happened in the outside world. From economics to sains to crime. Literally everything.

When we talk, he often blurt out some names which later he said not quite fitting. Perhaps he asked me those things to know me better so he can give me a fitting name.

Today is also the same. He came here and ask my opinion about some things. This time is pretty difficult.

“What kind of world do you see from this cage of yours? Which part of this world is white and which part of this world is black?”

I think about it for a moment. He did, at one point, told me that he is a ghoul investigator. Someone who hunt out ghouls. A ghoul like me. This question maybe just an innocent question like he always ask me. But it could also be a test. If this is a test, the correct answer would be…

“The black is ghoul, and the white is human.”

He look disappointed at my answer and tried to say something. But I speak first, continuing my answer.

“Is what I think a proper answer, considering that you are a ghoul investigator. But I’m sorry I can’t agree with that.”

I don’t know why, but I can see a smile on his usually stoic face. Maybe that is the answer he seek for.

“And why is that?”

He encourage me to go on. Maybe I should be honest after all.

“The news. While it is true that ghouls are the one who hunt and kill humans for food, there’s also a lot of case where human makes other humans suffer just for their own greed. In other hand, there must be an awful lot of ghoul if they still around even if the investigator keep killing them everyday. But there’s only a handful number of ghoul case and missing person.”

I paused for a moment and glance at his face. The smile is still there and he’s quite. So I decide to go on.

“That makes me think, maybe there’s some good in ghoul just like there’s some evil in human. So instead of seeing this world as black and white, I do like to see this world as a grey.”

His smile dropped. Maybe I should not say it after all. I wonder if I will be killed now.

“Grey… world…”

I hear him whisper.

“Haise.”

I stare at him blankly. Did he just name me?

“Your name. Haise.”

I don’t know why, but I start laughing. Maybe it’s because of the relieve that he did not kill me. Maybe it’s because of the happiness of having a name. I just laugh.

“You don’t like it?”

He tilt his head. I could sense a bit of panic from him. This is new.

“It’s a weird name.”

He look a bit sad and disappointed.

“Okay, I’ll think another…”

“It’s so straightforward and easy to understand”

I don’t give him a chance to talk.

“I like it.”

ーIt was spring, fourth month on the calendarー

I extends my hand towards him.

“Nice to meet you.”

I put my best smile.

“I’m Haise.”

He took my hand.

ーFor the first time, in this short life of mineー

“Likewise”

ーI became Haiseー

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know Arisasa week is already a long time ago. Tbh I just remember that I made this ("._.)


	2. Chapter 2

“Arima-san, did you decide a name for him?”

“Yes, it’s Haise.”

“As in ash and world?”

“No, I’ll be using a different kanji. He’ll laugh and say that it’s so straightforward if I use it.”

That day, Ui Koori, for the first time, decided that his superior hates to lose.

 

* * *

 

“Arima-san, this is…”

“Sasaki Haise. You don’t like your surname?”

“No, Sasaki is fine. But the kanji you use to write Haise…”

“You like coffee, right?”

That day, Sasaki Haise, for the first time, decided that the man that will become his mentor hates to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^ that's what my headcanon Arima feels like


End file.
